


A Daddy Now

by AllesandraQ



Category: Accidentally on Purpose
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesandraQ/pseuds/AllesandraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack has a conversation with his mom while he watches over his newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daddy Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a short lived tv show called **Accidentally On Purpose** with Jenna Elfman and Jon Foster. Jon Foster played a 22 year old cook who got Jenna Elfman's character Billie Chase, a 39 year old film critic pregnant. The show only ran 18 episodes, and while the first couple episodes were a bit rough, I found the show sweet and endearing, funny, and a bit outrageous, but I came to love the relationship between Billie and Zack.

Zack Crawchuck stares at the sleeping baby in the bassinett.

They'll be leaving the hospital in a little bit, just a few more hours.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and see Davis holding a cell out to him.

"It's your mom, man," he drawls in that permanently sounding stoned voice of his.

"Oh," he takes the cell. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey hon. Davis said Billie had the baby?"

Zack grins. "Yeah. Henry Crawchuck."

"Finally decided to give him your last name? I know that was a bit of a point between you two."

"Billie decided to take it too," he says, feeling fantastic about that. The coolest woman in the world just had his baby, and now is willing to marry him.

Silence on the other end.

"Mom?"

He hears her sigh. "My daughter in law is going to be eight years younger than me."

Zack chuckles. "Sorry, Mom."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you two sorted things out. I have a couple days off coming, I'll be down there soon. It's time I met my future daughter in law and my grandson."

"Okay." Zack pauses. "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, sweetie. Tell Billie I said hi."

Zack nods and ends the call. He stares back at his son.

Only twenty two years old and he's someone's Daddy.

Only twenty two years old and he'll soon be someone's husband.

Right now, life couldn't get any better.


End file.
